Un monde imparfait
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Fic Angst sur Riza et Roy, juste après la rédition de l'Armée lors du conflit Nord.Parce que ce monde est imparfait, nous nous devons d'y vivre et de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, non ?


**Un monde imparfait**

Les dernières volutes de fumées et de poussières soulevées retombèrent lentement. Le soldat, la mitraillette légère en bandoulière sur le dos, entreprit de dépoussiérer son uniforme de couleur bleu marine avant d'escalader les gravats et de pénétrer dans ce qui restait d'un bâtiment militaire. Il souleva ses lunettes de protection, et laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce dévastée dans laquelle il venait d'entrer, il observa les lieux. Il était dans un bureau, vidé de ses occupants, trop pressés de fuir lors des premières explosions. Les chaises étaient renversées, certains bureaux retournés et ceux qui étaient encore en état voyaient leurs tiroirs ouverts et vidés de leurs contenus. Le sol était jonché de papiers, de stylos et de dossiers éparpillés par le vent de panique qui avait suivit l'annonce de la prise de la ville par les soldats rebelles de Central.

- Ouais, la guerre est finie, prononça gravement l'officier.

Il trouva un téléphone qui pendait par son câble contre le pan d'un bureau, au fond de la pièce aux murs jaunis par le temps. Il le prit et récupéra le combiné qui se balançait à son bout, et raccrocha. Puis il le décrocha et vérifia la tonalité. Par chance, on avait pu rétablir quelques lignes téléphoniques après l'annonce du cessez-le-feu.

Satisfait, il composa un numéro, et au bout de quelques clics à son oreille, une standardiste lui répondit.

- Le QG de Central, s'il vous plait. Bureau du Général de Brigade Mustang.

_- Veuillez patientez s'il vous plait, nous avons quelques problèmes avec les communications. Quelques poteaux et câbles ont souffert pendant les combats._

- Pas de problème, j'ai tout mon temps, à présent…

Il s'autorisa alors un moment de répit, et s'assit à moitié sur le bord du bureau, puis il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche gauche de son uniforme et entreprit d'en allumer une, qu'il coinça au coin de ses lèvres. Il savoura cette cigarette qui avait un goût de jours heureux à venir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la standardiste l'informa que son appel allait aboutir.

Puis une voix tremblotante résonna à son tympan.

_- A… Allô ?_

- Mademoiselle Sciezka ? Mais comment se fait-il que ce soit vous qui répondiez ? Enfin, c'est pas grave. J'ai quelque chose d'important à annoncer au Général de Brigade Mustang…

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix de la jeune femme s'embrouilla et s'accéléra en même temps.

- Allons, allons, Sciezka ! Doucement… je n'ai rien compris. Répétez doucement, la ligne est mauvaise.

Cinq secondes plus tard, sa cigarette glissa de sa bouche, béante de stupeur, tandis que son regard s'était vidé.

_- Lieutenant Havoc ? Allô… ! _

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit précipitamment. Le lieutenant Havoc et ses hommes avaient rejoint Central aussi vite qu'ils avaient pu, et les trois jours de trajet avaient semblé une éternité pour Jean. Seul le Sergent Farman était resté à North City pour gérer les opérations de réorganisation.

Sciezka était déjà dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Les nombreuses tasses de café vidées et les poches sous ses yeux montraient qu'elle était là depuis un certain temps, et qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle se leva et salua à l'arrivée du Second Lieutenant.

- J'ai vu Black Hayate dehors, fit ce dernier. Elle est là depuis combien de temps ?

Il parlait de tout évidence du Premier Lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Deux… trois jours… Non, je crois qu'elle est là depuis le début…

Sciezka était visiblement lasse.

- Et vous n'avez pas pu lui dire de se reprendre ! fulmina Havoc.

La jeune bibliophile baissa les yeux. Elle avait essayé, mais elle n'avait plus la force de convaincre la jeune lieutenant. Havoc soupira.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Son état est stable, mais il n'est pas sorti d'affaire pour autant…

Sans plus attendre, il entra dans la chambre que Sciezka gardait. Il y faisait sombre ; les stores avaient été baissés, striant ainsi les murs de lignes noirs et blanches.

Jean Havoc venait de pénétrer dans un autre univers. La froideur des murs, le silence de la pièce, seulement dérangé par deux murmures ; deux respirations, à peine audibles, provenant de deux formes.

La première était allongée dans un petit lit qui s'étendait au milieu de la pièce exiguë, la seconde assise sur une chaise près du lit et à demi couchée en travers de la première forme.

Havoc se dirigea vers le lit, et apposa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme à la chevelure blonde. Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut, le regard en alerte.

- C'est moi, Lieutenant. Je suis rentré dès que j'ai su…

Riza Hawkeye reprit lentement ses esprits, après avoir ôté la main de son holster. Havoc la dévisagea longuement. Son chignon jusqu'à présent toujours strict était lâche, défait, tout comme sa mine. Ses yeux marron et or avaient perdu de leur éclat et étaient rougis, et des cernes les creusaient. Son teint était pâle, presque aussi livide que celui de l'homme qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit. Son bras droit portait encore la marque de sa blessure par balle ; elle le tenait en écharpe.

Elle quitta sa chaise et s'étira, massant son épaule droite engourdie par la douleur. Elle grimaça.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Lieutenant.

- Non. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

Son silence après cette déclaration était lourd de sens. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Havoc comprit qu'il parlerait à un mur, s'il continuait dans cette voix. Il plaint Sciezka qui avait tenu une semaine de ce régime.

- Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous être utile, mais… C'est fini. Nous avons réussi à reprendre le contrôle de l'armée. La mort du Généralissime a aussi tout accéléré. Le Sergent Farman s'occupe de tout. Il est resté dans le Nord pour gérer tout le bordel que ça a occasionné…

Il s'autorisa un petit sourire, mais la nouvelle ne parut pas ébranler la jeune femme. Jean se demanda si elle avait compris ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer.

- Lieutenant ?

Alors, sans qu'il s'y attende, elle se mit à pleurer. Cela le déconcerta : cette femme, qui avait toujours su garder son sang-froid n'était plus aujourd'hui que l'ombre d'elle-même.

- A quoi cela sert-il, s'il n'est pas là pour s'occuper de la suite ? A quoi tout cela aura-t-il été utile ? Tous ces sacrifices, toute cette haine mise de côté dans le seul but de parvenir à ses fins… Tout ça aura été en vain… !

Elle fut calmée de sa crise par une gifle que lui administra son second.

- Ca suffit Hawkeye ! Reprenez-vous ! Cet homme-là n'est pas encore mort ! Il vit, et tant que son cœur battra, nous aurons toujours la possibilité de croire que nous avons réussi ! Combien d'entre nous ont donné leur vie pour lui ? Il sait qu'il ne doit pas nous lâcher, et là-haut, y'a un type qui doit sûrement le lui rabâcher toutes les secondes !

Hawkeye se taisait. Peut-être parce qu'elle sentait encore sa joue lui brûler, certainement parce qu'elle savait que Jean avait raison.

La main sur sa joue endolorie, elle se rassit sur sa chaise, et observa l'homme qui était allongé dans les draps immaculés. Elle souffrait de le voir dans cet état.

- J'espère qu'il est tenace, celui qui le harcèle là-haut…, murmura-t-elle.

Havoc sourit.

- Il n'y a pas de doute. S'il tient à lui autant que nous, alors on peut lui faire confiance…

Il faisait clair dans la pièce quand Riza pénétra dans la chambre. Black Hayate releva la tête à son arrivée, puis voyant que sa maîtresse ne s'occupait pas de lui, il retourna à sa sieste, après un long bâillement.

La jeune femme, portait un chemisier crème sur un pantalon de toile noire, léger. Ses cheveux étaient inhabituellement détachés, révélant leur longueur insoupçonnée. Elle posa son sac de course sur la table contre le mur, prit quelques pommes parmi celles qu'elle venait d'acheter, les mit dans une coupole vide qu'elle avait prit soin d'amener avec elle en passant dans la cuisine, prit une assiette et un couteau, et tenant les deux plats dans chaque main, elle se dirigea vers la chaise qui jouxtait le lit.

L'homme qui dormait dedans se retourna dans les draps. Puis sentant une présence à ses côtés, il ouvrit un œil. Sa vue diminuée s'accommoda de la lumière, et il dû tourner la tête pour voir son lieutenant. La vision de la jeune femme fit naître un sourire sur ses fines lèvres.

- Bonjour, fit Riza.

- Bonjour…

Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il l'accepta et la remercia. Puis elle entreprit de peler les fruits dans l'assiette posée sur ses genoux.

Il vivait chez elle depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital militaire, la veille. Elle avait refusé de le laisser repartir seul et avait insisté pour qu'il vive dans son appartement le temps de sa convalescence. Il n'avait pu refuser, pour plus de commodités.

A présent, ils ne disaient mot, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Lui la contemplait ; il savait les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Son bras gardait la cicatrice de cette blessure, et elle en conserverait l'amer souvenir.

Et elle-même ressassait ce tragique épisode. Dire que si elle était arrivée plus tôt, elle aurait pu…

- Ne faites pas une tête pareille.

Elle cessa de fixer pensivement l'objet qui occupait machinalement ses mains et supporta du regard l'homme qu'elle veillait. Ce dernier lui adressait un sourire d'encouragement. Il n'y avait aucune rancune dans son œil valide.

Riza se sentit coupable malgré la bienveillance de Roy.

- Le plan était parfait… Mais comme je n'ai pas pu arriver à temps…

Son regard s'assombrit à nouveau.

- La perfection n'existe pas, déclara son malade. Ce monde est imparfait…

Roy ne voulait plus la voir souffrir par sa faute. Il s'en voulait autant qu'elle. Alors qu'elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui, il lui refusait de regretter ses erreurs passées. Aujourd'hui, ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était son sourire et sa joie de vivre, plus que tout.

Il passa sa main gauche dans la chevelure relâchée de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle pouvait être féminine quand elle n'était pas en uniforme, sous son masque de Premier Lieutenant au service de l'Armée et du Peuple.

- … C'est pour ça qu'il est magnifique…

Elle sourit enfin, et pour toute réponse, lui enfourna un morceau de fruit dans la bouche à l'aide du couteau qui lui servait à éplucher. Etonné de sa réaction, il soupira intérieurement, et mâchonna le morceau de pomme fraîche qui fondait sur sa langue. Il avait oublié qu'avant d'être la femme qu'il appréciait, elle était aussi l'infirmière stricte qui veillait à sa convalescence…

Black Hayate ouvrit un œil, et constatant qu'on avait nullement besoin de lui pour continuer le repas, il se rendormit paisiblement.

Kessy

19 Septembre 2005


End file.
